You Never Understood Me
by Elryne
Summary: This could have been the way Diva would tell her past to Saya... About her sufferings. About her true feelings. This was back in the days when she was still imprisoned.


_I think Diva did not have to die in the end. It was never her fault she ended up that way. And though Saya regretted the decision of releasing her, I think that Diva did deserve her freedom. _

_What I wrote may or may not have been the way Diva would have had narrated her life while she was kept prisoner in the past._

_Anyway, please read and enjoy._

_

* * *

_

The Unfairness of Life

I was born alongside you in this world. We were practically twins. But those stupid humans separated us.

They placed me in a prison cell while you were brought to their home. You were raised like a human in every possible way while I was no different form a stray dog, living in that tall tower. From there, I could see you in such a pretty dress, happy and free while I lay here in the dark corner, clothed in rags, living despair. The human named Joel was particularly fond of you, treating you as his very own daughter. But when he turned to me, he was a cold, cruel scientist who only visited me when he was to conduct his experiments.

I envied you so much. But at least I knew how to sing beautifully. I sang of my loneliness, but no one could hear me all except for the birds, who could not even tell me how beautiful I sang. Then it was on that fateful day, as my voice sailed through the windows to the outside world, you heard me. Finally, sister, you noticed me.

By that time, I was no more than a nameless stranger. But you, being so innocent and kind, you gave me a name: Diva. Ever since then, we became friends.

Everyday, you visited me and talked about several things, things I could hardly even understand. But the way on how you said such things told me that all of those were beautiful and fun. I wanted to spend more time with you, even when a large door and a cage separated us, even when we could never see each others' faces. And yet, still, those naïve, selfish humans always got in the way and I hated them so much.

You wanted to free me so badly ever since the time we met. You learned of my sorrows and were determined to find the key to the lock. It gladdened me to know that you cared, even if you never even saw my face, or the state I was in. You even invited me to Joel's party and told me I should sing when that day comes because I had such a wonderful voice.

You had confidence in yourself. You were brimming with hope. You knew you had to release me and you were desperate. I felt the same thing, too. I wanted to be free like you. I wanted to happy and learn all those things which you told me. I wondered if I could have the same, luxurious life you were having…and maybe even get to live alongside you as well. And then we'd be the best of friends, and no one would dare separate us…

But compared to you, I did not have that hope. I did not have that confidence. I had thrived so long in despair while you grew with those determined smiles. And while you assured me that you would set me free, even when I did not even see your face yet, somehow, at the other side of that door which separated us, I knew you were smiling.

It was during the birthday of Joel himself that you found the key. I heard you running down the hallway toward the door, toward me. I heard your voice. And I heard the lock as it fell on the cold floor.

The door swung open. I anticipated your presence. I thought you would come here to this dark corner and help me. I knew you were going to come, but I heard a voice call your name from below. Again, a human had come between us. It was our chance of finally seeing each other, but they came again and prevented that simple thing from happening, that one, simple dream I earnestly wished would happen.

Before you left, you reminded me to sing at Joel's party. I didn't want you to go. But I knew it would be useless trying to stop you. So I merely stayed there in the corner and waited for you to leave before I would step into the outside world.

Finally, I was free! I no longer had to live my whole life in the tower. Not anymore.

And now that I was free, I remembered you telling me to sing at Joel's party. It was a simple, sincere request. I'm sorry, but this is my life. You set me free but that didn't have to mean that I had to follow whatever you had to say…

So instead of fulfilling your wish, I killed all those happy, foolish humans. I even included that cold-hearted, mindless human, Joel. I included him; I included that human which you looked up to as your father. Do you know why?

Do you know why, sister?

It's because they were turning you into something you're not! I didn't want you to change; I didn't want you to be like them. I hated them so much that it was a relief to slay them all, to take their smiles and happiness away, to take their lives away and to feel their blood flow freely in my hands. They never deserved to be happy. They let me suffer for so long…and while I was living in misery, you were happy. You were enjoying your life with them. It was so unfair…so unfair that it hurt.

But you were scared, sister. You did not appreciate the favor I've done for you! I thought it would make you happy. I thought that it would elate you as it did for me.

Your eyes were filled with fear and confusion instead. You were horrified to see all of them dead. And you grew more terrified when you saw your precious 'father' in my arms as I was biting down on his neck, feeding on him, slowly taking away his life. But you looked so beautiful appearing that way. I loved seeing those innocent eyes fill with sheer terror. It was _fun_, sister. It was fun seeing you look at me with those eyes.

And that was when you left me, left me with all the dead bodies, left me here and the burning mansion which was once your home…

* * *

_So…was it okay?_

_I naturally don't want to disappoint anyone so if there are people who don't like this, forgive me. I've no intention on causing such…disappointment._

_Did I mention that Diva is freaky (being sardonic and unnaturally childish and all that other stuff)…only in a nice way? By 'nice', I meant, she plays the perfect antagonist…which is why she's my favorite character in the series._

_Anyways, review please!_


End file.
